


长蜂 || 不执手·番外之手合场

by kyugen



Category: kyugen
Genre: M/M, 刀剑乱舞 - Freeform, 长蜂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen





	长蜂 || 不执手·番外之手合场

蜂须贺太简单好懂。

缠着蜂须贺一段时间后，长曾祢差不多掌握了他的习性。

指望他主动一点基本是不可能的了，但是如果长曾祢想要做点什么的话，只要蜂须贺不是很暴躁的狠狠踢开他，就算有些不安分，生米煮成熟饭时候也就乖巧了。

不过蜂须贺也开始察觉到他的笑意下藏着的小心思，他又气又恼，可是长曾祢缠上来之后，他却拒绝不了。

就这么被带走让蜂须贺很不甘心，而且长曾祢总是做过头，身体不舒服的时候蜂须贺就更加的暴躁，虽然长曾祢也不会太勉强他，可是蜂须贺就是心里不舒服。

怎么办？蜂须贺无处抱怨，只能憋着一肚子气把陆奥守拖到手合场切磋。他那副模样吓到陆奥守，弄得之后陆奥守远远的就跑开了，甚至还找长曾祢投诉了一下。

“哦，这样啊。”长曾祢拍拍陆奥守的肩膀，不知道在想着什么。陆奥守忽然感觉自己做错了事，打着哈哈躲了起来。

他们虎彻家的事，别人不好插手。

 

手合场里，蜂须贺独自拿草席卷练习。尽管手里拿着的是木刀，草卷还是被斩的破破烂烂。

“怎么，心情不好吗？”长曾祢靠着门，向他笑笑。

“……你……”蜂须贺正心烦，正主来了，倒也是刚好，“你过来。”

“嗯。”长曾祢走到蜂须贺对面，拿起了地上的木刀。

“我要是赢了，以后你要听我的。”蜂须贺摆好架势，盯着他。

“那要是我赢了呢？”长曾祢把刀架在肩上，掐着腰。

“赢了再说吧！”

蜂须贺心里计量着之前两次都是他赢了，应该没什么问题，但是他低估了状态全佳使出全力的长曾祢。被他逼到墙角时，蜂须贺感到有些不妙。

“是我赢了。”长曾祢俯下身，在他耳旁说道。

“还没完呢！”

蜂须贺重新开始进攻，但因为心烦意乱，他的破绽有些多了。

“你明白的吧？”长曾祢在他耳边低低笑着，“现在停手，就稍微放过你。”

蜂须贺耳朵已经红透了，心里也不觉痒了起来，但是不甘心还是让他继续了下去，直到因为用力过了头，腿上一软，栽进长曾祢怀里。

“是我赢了呢。”长曾祢揽住他的腰，吻在他颈上，“已经够了吧？都打了这么久，稍微歇一会儿吧。”

“歇？怎么歇？”蜂须贺鼓着气嘟囔。长曾祢吻着他的锁骨，一边解开他的腰带。

“剩下的都交给我吧。”

 

∷

 

手合场里间的杂物室的地面上凌乱的散着那两人的衣物。一丝不挂的蜂须贺身下是备以遮尘的白布，身上是不慌不忙的做着准备的长曾祢。

长曾祢已经轻车熟路了，手指在他下面探路。蜂须贺抱着他坚实的身体，难得安静的没有挣扎。

“今天怎么这么听话？”长曾祢一边进到蜂须贺的体内，一边问着。

蜂须贺掩着嘴，没有回答。

不然呢？反正最后都会变成这样。身体被抬高，正面对着长曾祢让蜂须贺能看见他进入自己身体的模样，他别过头闭上了眼。长曾祢说过，人形的身体有着欲望和渴求满足的本能。他要怎么说，自己的本能在索求长曾祢的身体。

“唔——你轻点！”

“你在想什么？”长曾祢看出他的心不在焉，俯身吻在他脸颊，“已经习惯了吗？还有闲心想其他的事。”

“怎么可能习惯——啊……”

长曾祢故意用力，顶撞着深处。蜂须贺毫无预料的叫出了声，随即就羞红了脸，捂住了嘴。

“怕什么，反正这边也没人。”长曾祢低沉的喘着，一边托起蜂须贺的脸，拉开他的手吻上去，吮着他的舌，然后向下亲吻着，在他乳首轻轻的磨牙。

“唔——”

蜂须贺又抬起手臂遮住自己的脸，长曾祢叹着气，伸出手去，压着他的唇，撬进了他的嘴里。

“——呜——”

蜂须贺被他突然的动作吓到，伸手去抓他的手，但是长曾祢扣住他的下颌，伸进嘴里的手指玩弄着他的舌头。

长曾祢的手指变得濡湿，连同蜂须贺的下身。长曾祢像发现了有趣的东西一样，搔刮着蜂须贺的口腔，兴致勃勃的看着含着泪，满面潮红的蜂须贺。

“变得兴奋起来了啊。”长曾祢拉过蜂须贺的手，握住他挺立起来下身，“很舒服吗？”

“啊——拿——”蜂须贺口齿不清的说着，他感到涎液从嘴角溢出，身下和口中的异物感让他身上又热起来。

长曾祢低声笑着，动作停了下来。

“唔——”身下还亢奋着，却没了刺激的来源，蜂须贺难受的哼着声，内壁吸着长曾祢的东西。

“想要吗？”长曾祢在他胸口轻轻吮着，因为还要出征，他们说好不在身上留下痕迹，“想要的话，来，舔我。”

长曾祢的手还在他口中若即若离的挑逗着他的舌头，蜂须贺半阖着眼，难耐的挺起了腰。

“怎么，不想吗？”长曾祢说着，缓缓的从他体内退了出来。蜂须贺对显得弱势很抗拒，但是长曾祢的动作让他急切起来，脑袋里也热的火烧一样，他闭上了眼，自暴自弃的吮上长曾祢的手指。

奇妙的感觉从手指上传来，长曾祢愣了下，感觉到蜂须贺的小舌舔含着自己的手指，好像心跳也变得快了。

“蜂须贺——”

长曾祢重新顶进蜂须贺的身体，听着他的娇哼声，“不要停下来——明白的吧？”

“唔——”

忽然猛烈的冲击让蜂须贺难以集中精神，但是舌头停下动作的话，长曾祢的手指就会在他口中不安分的搅动。快感刺激着大脑，蜂须贺抓着长曾祢手腕的手好像已经麻木的失去知觉了，松了力道，也没有心思再去阻挠口中不依不饶的手指，他半是呜咽着的哼出声，内壁控制不住的收缩，前面也在长曾祢和自己的手里颤动起来，直冲上了高潮。

长曾祢喘着气，从他体内退出来，带出些湿浊。变得空荡的穴口还不满足的翕动着，虽然前面也泄了出来，但是蜂须贺的模样似乎还没有满足。

“蜂须贺——”长曾祢从他口中收回了手，注视着他恍惚的神情，“你这副模样，是要再来一次吗？”

脸部的肌肉有些僵硬，蜂须贺动着嘴，好像合不上的样子。眼前朦胧着，蜂须贺好像意识不清一样的拉过长曾祢的手，放在脸颊上。

“那就是同意了。”

长曾祢心里一滞，爱意和沉迷充斥了胸膛。他说着抬起蜂须贺的腿，让他侧过了身。

“啊——”

身体重新被填满，蜂须贺很快又有了感觉。不管是被赝品占有身体还是被欲望支配，蜂须贺都会感到羞耻，但是那都是之后的事了。而眼下，他只是想要长曾祢快一点进到深处，下腹被填满的满足感，占据了他的意识。

 

∷

 

又是，这样……

清醒过来的蜂须贺裹着长曾祢的羽织，恨得快把嘴咬破。下面酸痛的让他站起来的力气都没有，更不要说下面好像一动就会有东西流出来。

蜂须贺抱着腿埋下头去，中途就沉浸在其中这种事，他大概是哪里坏掉了吧。都怪赝品，把奇怪的东西传染给了他。

但是眼下这还不是最要紧的。最糟糕的是，那个赝品正站在杂物室的门前， 头疼的看着不知道怎么被锁上的门。

“这可头疼了……”

偶尔会这样的，门不知道怎么就卡死了，大概不是从外面打不开吧。

但是从外面打开也就意味着有第三者存在，想到这一点，蜂须贺就更气。他现在这幅模样要是被发现了的话……

另一边，浦岛正在到处找人，从藤四郎那边传给胁差，从胁差又问到打刀、太刀、然后传到了主人的九玄院那里。

“是吗……算了，我来试试看。”

作为主人的九玄院想要追踪刀男人的灵力也不是难事，只是发现灵力所在的时候，她也有些奇怪。

“我自己去吧，我也有点事想问他们。”九玄院说着起了身。蜂须贺不愿意做内番也无所谓，但是最近有时候连出征和远征都在找人代替，她也有些担心。

而同时，藤四郎那边也在到处帮忙找人，他们分好位置，乱把手合场那一片包了下来。

“你啊……”药研无奈的摇着头，没有拆穿他，乱笑着把手指比在嘴上，跑了出去。

“那个，长曾祢先生，你在吗？”

乱的声音响起来的时候，长曾祢还是挺惊喜的。蜂须贺躲在角落里，但还是听见他们的谈话。

“要小心一点啊，浦岛都急坏了。”乱往里偷看，被长曾祢挡住了视线，“小气。那我先走了！”

长曾祢松了口气，回身把蜂须贺抱了起来，“趁别人来之前赶紧回去吧。”

蜂须贺低着头，“刚才的是谁。”

“……哈。”长曾祢打着哈哈，想瞒下去。

“是乱藤四郎吧。”抬起眼睛的蜂须贺整张脸都是黑的，阴森森的盯着长曾祢，“回去，你给我等着。”

长曾祢在心里倒吸一口凉气，但还是先回去了再说。他打量一眼杂物室，确认已经收拾好了后探看着外面的情况快步走了出去，没有注意手合场外面的角落处，九玄院拎着嘿嘿笑着的乱藤四郎，看着他们的背影阴着脸。

 

之后长曾祢被审神者找去谈了很久的话，晚上回来后被浦岛发现他一身的青青紫紫。

“长曾祢哥哥，你惹主人生气了吗？”浦岛担心的问着。

“……啊，是。主人生气起来还真是吓人啊。”长曾祢瞄着躺在那里的蜂须贺，大声解嘲的笑着。

“……哼。”蜂须贺把被子提的高了些，决定之后一周都不会理他。而长曾祢想着主人的命令，决定绝对不要被他知道，主人已经知道这件事的事。

可喜可贺。

 

——————————|| Kyugen（♝） ||——————————

 


End file.
